


Like a Familiar Moon

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Cameron have known each other for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Familiar Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/19629.html) on LJ.

Cameron is standing in the doorway to Elizabeth's office. He's been watching her do paperwork, but for how long, she doesn't know. "Nice office," he comments after she finally looks up at him.

"Thank you," says Elizabeth, a prim almost-smile on her lips. She sets down her notepad and folds her hands on the desk in front of her. "Is there something I can do for you, Colonel?"

"Mission accomplished." One side of Cameron's mouth quirks up, and he slides inside Elizabeth's office, kicking the door shut behind him. "The supergate's out of play. Jackson find what he wanted?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Elizabeth's head tilts slightly in an off to the side nod. "Though I don't think Dr. Jackson would necessarily agree."

"Sounds like things aren't much different from back home, then," says Cameron. "That man was born contrary."

"I think he and Vala went to meet Colonel Carter for dinner," says Elizabeth.

"I'm not interested in dinner," Cameron holds her gaze, and the heat in his eyes steals her breath away. "Are you?"

Elizabeth's expression doesn't change, but she thinks Cameron can read her anyway. "Not really."

Chuck is staring into her office. Half the expedition has found an excuse to walk by and give her surreptitious looks. Elizabeth knows they're all wondering what kind of private business the commanding officer of SG-1 has with the commander of the Atlantis expedition.

"Would you like a tour of Atlantis?" asks Elizabeth, spreading her palms on her desk as she stood.

"That depends," says Cameron, and since his back is to the passers-by, so he can smirk at her, "on where the tour ends up."

***

It ends up where it starts, in Elizabeth's quarters, in a bed that makes Cameron curse and ask if Elizabeth really thinks he's that flexible. She chuckles in a way she never lets herself do when her staff is around, and tugs the hem of his shirt up.

They miss dinner, and the next morning, they miss breakfast as well. Before too long, SG-1 is ready to leave. It's not soon enough for some of the expedition, but something in Elizabeth is wistful as they beam back aboard the Odyssey.

She nods once, lost in thought for a moment, then turns her back and walks back to her people. Cameron has a team to command. Elizabeth has her people to take care of. That connects them well enough, at least until - or if - they see each other again.

\--end--


End file.
